Transformers: Alpha the Game
The canon video game adaption of Season 1 of Transformers: Alpha. Plot The Chasm *Playable Character: Drag Strip Megatron discovers a large energon chasm, and dispatches Vehicons to the location. Soon Vehicons start to go missing. Drag Strip and the Battlechargers are sent into the chasm to investigate. However, they soon come across a legion of beastial Biotronians. Runamuck says that these "feralformers" must have been here for at least since 10,000 B.C. Drag Strip reports to Megatron about the discovery, who orders them to go deeper into the chasm. The 3 enter an abandoned Autobot city. Runabout suggests the fact of Autobot refugees fleeing throughout the universe, away from Cybertron. Drag Strip is not pleased by any of this and orders that they take out the source. After going a lot deeper into the chasm, and battling the feralformers, they come across a larger variety. They take it down and report to Megatron, who then orders that they blow up the mine to ensure that no feralformer gets out alive. But the damage is already done as the feralformers spread out throughout Earth. San Fransisco *Playable Chracter: Bumblebee While on patrol in California: Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Blaster are attacked by the feralformers who are destroying San Fransisco. They ingage and decide to evacuate any humans who are caught in the destruction. After going through San Fransisco's remains, the 3 are lured into one of the feralformers' traps. Blaster realeases the Cassettibots to evacuate any one else while the main 3 try to break out. With all humans evacuated, the 3 finally break out to deal with an elite feralformer, Brimstone. They return to HQ via GroundBridge and give their report after capturing him. Cairo *Playable Character: Soundwave Seeing the destruction of Earth, and being obivious to the fact of the Earth not oasting long enough for him having someone to rule over, Megatron decides to dispatch his forces across Earth to secure his prize. Soundwave, Drag Strip, and Swindle to Cairo to deal with the feralformers there. After falling into a trap, Soundwave duspatches the Casseticons to deal with the setback. After reaching the heart of the city, destroying everything that gets in their way, they come across this feralformer squadrants' leader: Iguanus. After leaving him to be captured by the Autobots, the 3 retreat. Sydney *Playable Character: Mirage The Autobot Brothers are sent to Sydney. They patrol the area for any and all feralformers. The brothers soon discover a log entry belongine to the feralformers stating, "Once securing the major cities of a blue planet, then an indigo light will shoot down from the sky and claim the planet as his alone." While Prowl thinks that means nothing to the situation, Mirage wants to further examine the log to find references to Earth's leylines. But before Blurr can call Hound back at the base the bridge them back, they are attacked by Tarantulas. They manage to subdue him and take him back to base with his apparant log. Shanghai *Playable Character: Ironhide Hound, Ironhide, and Warpath are sent to Shanghai. They encounter numerous feralformers until coming across a signal tower for something coming to Earth. They decide to take it down. The 3 then find themselves dealing with hundreds of the darn things and go into the sewer system. Forced to navigate in vehicle mode, ther trio make their way to the surface where they find the signal tower. The one in charge of its construction, Backslash, is then captured with the tower destroyed. It is already to late as "he" is coming to Earth. Seattle *Playable Character: Lugnut As it turned out, the signal tower had a forcefield that was unknowingly taken out by Bonecrusher, Lugnut, and Blackout. They had to deal with hordes of feralformers, traps, and ambushes. They had no idea what was in store for them at the heart of the city! A forcefield generator for said signal tower. However it was guarded by another elite feralformer, Powerpinch. Subdueing him, and just as the fate of Iguanus, left at the front door of the Autobot base. Chicago *Playable Charcter: Shrapnel The Insecticons go to Chicago to find it in rubble. They manage to drive off some feralformers, but are outmatched until Hardshell wips out his cerebro-shells. Waspinator says they should leave while they still can, but Shrapnel points out that this is what will become of Earth's cities until the source is stopped. After going through the remains of the fallen city, they come across the elite feralformer. Armordillo then proceeds tp try to eat the Insecticons, but is soon defeated and brought to the Autobot base by the 5. Los Angeles *Playable Character: Starscream The Seekers are dispatched to Los Angeles and secure it. Of course, that doesn't mean that it'll be easy. However, they must still take the risk. The Seekers start to notice several humans actually mutating into feralformers! Skywarp says that the reason is most likely that the feralformers are carrying a virus and that the more they conquer cities, the more humans that are infected. Thundercracker wants to return to base, but Starscream remains strong and says to notreturn until they secure the city. The 3 press onward and encounter Spittor. The trio then proceed to capture and leave him for the Autobots. Paris *Playable Character: Razorclaw The Anibots end up in Paris where the city ia also over-run by feralformers. They slash & charge their way out of evety situation the feralformers throw at them. The real threat, however, is just arriving. The Anibots see the terror for they're eyes as it rises from its carter at flies off the drown the planet in an endless inferno. The Anibots contact the Autobots and tell them about the situation. Optimus says that they need to rescue Paris's population. They do so and end in a showdown with Nightviper. They then proceed to drag him through a GroundBridge to the Autobot base. Tokyo *Playable Charcter: Onslaught The Combaticons are dispatched to Tokyo. There, Onslaught comesup with a plan to het rid of all the feralformers. *'Onslaught: Comabticons, we need to divert the feralformers into one spot, eradicate them with an energon burst, and take down the elite as the reports say about these types. We will accomplish this by constructing an indigo beacon in the ocean. Crankcase, I want you too take down any feralformers scouts.' *'Crankcase: I was forged for this!' *'Onslaught: Blast Off, Vortex: We need you to be decoy for the elite.' *'Vortex: Sounds like something I would do!' *'Onslaught: Brawl & I will then divert the soldier feralformers to the shore and open fire with the energin grenades.' *'Brawl: That never gets old!' *'Onslaught: Once the soldiers are dealt with, we will join with Vortex & Blast Off to take down the elite. With these things on the rise, we can't afford to create mistakes! Make it happen, Combaticons!!!' Once the plan is complete, the Combaticons form Bruticus to take down the elite: Landfill! They then kill him off and return to base. Characters Autobots Multiplayer Defaults *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) - Mack Titan semi-trailer truck *Bumblebee (Yuri Lowenthal) - 2006 Dodge Charger SRT8 muscle car *Wheeljack (Chris Latta) - 2009 Fiat Strada pickup truck *Mirage (Frank Welker) - Honda RA106 race car *Ironhide (Mark Ryan) - Ford F-650 armored truck Unlockable for Multiplayer Note: Only works once completed campaign mode. *Hound (Kan Sansom) - Complete Shanghai as him. Mitsubishi J59 military jeep *Warpath (Jamieson Price) - Complete Shanghai as him. M8 Patton tank *Blaster (Buster Jones) - Complete San Fransisco as him. Bugatti Veyron sports car *Prowl (Wankus) - Complete Sydney as him. Lamborghini Diablo police car *Blurr (Brian Dummond) - Complete Sydney as him. Maserti MC12 sports car *Razorclaw (Joe Leahy) - Complete Paris as the other Anibots. African lion *Rampage (Laurie Faso) - Complete Paris as him. Siberian tiger *Divebomb (Laurie Faso) - Complete Paris as him. Golden eagle *Tantrum (Philip Lewis Clarke) - Complete Paris as him. Cattle *Headstrong (Ron Feinburg) - Complete Paris as him. Black rhinoceros *Grimlock (Gregg Berger) - Complete London as the other Dinobots. Tyrannosaurus rex *Slag (Neil Ross) - Conplete London as him. Triceratops horridus *Sludge (Frank Welker) - Complete London as him. Apatosaurus louisae *Snarl (Hal Rayle) - Complete London as him. Stegosaurus stenops *Swoop (Michael Bell) - Complete London as him. Pteranodon longiceps *Jazz (Darius McCrary) - Complete San Fransisco as Ironhide. Porsche 959 sports car *Sideswipe (James Remar) - Complete Shanghai as Bumblebee. Honda NSX sports car Downloadable Content for Multiplayer *Cliffjumper (Dwayne Johnson) - Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 1994 sports car *Brawn (Corey Burton) - Brink's armored van *Huffer (John Stephenson) - Kenworth W900 cab-over-engine semi-truck *Windcharger (John Stephenson) - Chevrolet Corvette convertible Playable only in Campaign *Steeljaw (Frank Welker) - Cybertronian data disk *Ramhorn (John Hostetter) - Cybertronian data disk *Ejector (John Kassir) - Cybertronian data disk *Blockrock (Tom Kenny) - Cybertronian data disk Decepticons Multiplayer Defaults *Starscream (Steven Blum) - CAC/PAC JF-17 Thunder jet *Skywarp (Frank Welker) - CAC/PAC JF-17 Thunder jet *Thundercracker (John Stephenson) - CAC/PAC JF-17 Thunder jet *Soundwave (Frank Welker) - Bugatti Veyron sports car *Drag Strip (Darren Noris) - Audi R18 Formula-1 race car Unlockable for Multiplayer Note: Only works once Completed Campaign mode (Non-Vehicons only). *Megatron (Frank Welker) - Complete Washington D.C. as him. Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II fighter jet *Runabout (Roger Behr) - Comlete The Chasm as him. Lotus Espirit sports car *Runamuck (Roger Behr) - Complete The Chasm as him. Pontiac Firebird Trans-Arm sports car *Lugnut (David Kaye) - Complete Cairo as him. Boeing B-29 Superfortress bomber plane *Bonecrusher (Jimmie Wood) - Complete Seattle as him. Buffalo armored truck *Blackout (Brian Stepanek) - Complete Seattle as him. Sikorsky HH-53 "Super Jolly Green Giant" MH-53 Pave Low military helicopter *Swindle (Fred Willard) - Complate Cairo as him. Hummer sports utility vehicle *Onslaught (Travis Willingham) - Complete Seattle as him. BM-21 Grad missile launcher truck/Bruticus's torso *Blast Off (Milt Jamin) - Complete Act 1 of Tokyo as him. Space shuttle/Bruticus's right arm *Vortex (Johnny Haymer) - Complete Act 1 of Tokyo as him. Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk military helicopter/Bruticus's left leg *Brawl (Tony St. James) - Compkete Act 1 of Tokyo as him. Tiger I tank/Bruticus's left arm *Crankcase (Steven Blum) - Complete Act 1 of Tokyo as him. Jeep Wrangler cannon truck/Bruticus's right leg *Sunstorm (Tom Kenny) - Complete Los Angeles as Lugnut. Cybertronian jet *Dirge (Bud Davis) - Complete Cairo as Skywarp. Cybertronian jet *Thrust (Ed Gilbert) - Complete Seattle as Thundercracker. Cybertronian jet. *Ramjet (Jack Angel) - Complete The Chasm as Starscream. Cybertronian jet *Motorcycle Vehicons - Complete Shanghai. Triumph T110 mptorcycle *Car Vehicons - Complete The Chasm. Chevrolet Corvette C7 sports car. *Truck Vehicons - Complete San Fransisco. Ford L7000 armored truck. *Tank Vehicons - Complete Seattle. FV101 Scorpion tank. *Helicopter Vehicons - Complete Sydney. AgustaWestland AW139SAR helicopter. *Jet Vehicons - Complete Cairo. McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle fighter jet. Downloadable Content *Shockwave (Corey Burton) - Cybertronian tank *Lockdown (Lance Henrikson) - Cybertronian car *Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson) - Panavia Tornado ADV fighter jet/T-90 tank *Dreadwing (Tony Todd) - Sukhoi PAK FA fighter jet *Cyclonus (Jack Angel) - Cybertronian jet *Demolisher (Alvin Sanders) - Cybertronian tank Category:Video Games